User talk:Speedracer32
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:#151515; border: 1px solid gold; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Oh boy Not this guy. People keep following me. -_- [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) be quiet--Speedracer32 19:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :So are you gonna give your soul to this site or fine one that's not rubbish. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i will--Speedracer32 19:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) im part of the clan now--Speedracer32 17:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Guys, speed's a 12-year-old. Give some respect, ok? OveReAction 12:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Guys or Spoil-t? lol ::idk what my bunch of misfits are talking about. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) @OveR i dont need you to stand up for me--Speedracer32 18:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ya Over, he can stand up on his own. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) @ spoil-t hey OveR's a 14 year-old give him some respect, ok?--Speedracer32 19:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Cant you see the letter S in "Guys"? @speed, copycat <_< OveReAction 21:15, October 12, 2009 (UTC) my talk page i write what i want :p --Speedracer32 06:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :This kid is annoying. Probably has a Tiny Tim voice to >_< ::If you want to let us know its you, SS, sign in NAO.--OveRe 10:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) SS, I know that's you and if you want here my voice then come to my house and you'll find that I wont have a Tiny Tim voice Speedracer32 09:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Clan Status Upgrade My clan status has been upgraded XD Speedracer32 19:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Chrome Car Video Look at this... thumb|300px|left Should I add this to the article? Speedracer32 12:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Burnout Paradise Big Surf Island Bundle After the new update I looked at the PS Store and saw that CG had released another version of Burnout Paradise. It's name is 'Burnout Paradise Big Surf Island Bundle' and it costs £27.99 and includes BSI on the disk. It's is only available on the PS Store and not at local retailers. Should I make a new article on this? Speedracer32 18:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :No new article. You might want to add it to Big Surf Island (update), Burnout Paradise, Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box, and/or PlayStation Network, though. ::Well that been out for a while now & may I add USA doesn't have it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'll add it to one of those articles soon. Once I have found out all the details. Speedracer32 19:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Your Template '''If all you're going to do is change your name color, then you don't need to make a template. Just go to and type the same code you have in your template, that way you only have to type ~~~~ instead of .' :Already done it, but thanks anyway Speedracer32 20:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::So, should I put the template page up for deletion then? :::Hold on I think I've done something wrong so wait a minute Speedracer32 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Update: No nothing wrong, yes put it up for deletion Speedracer32 20:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Fav Veichle Userbox Excuse me, but how do you get the fav veichle userbox? User:YERMA42 :See Template:FV. ::@ YERMA, if you still need any help, we will be happy to help :) Speedracer32 17:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Textbox Fonts Something wrong on Criterion M-Type ST article Hi there! Actually, I'm new on this wiki I just wanna say that the article content of Criterion M-Type ST is wrong. It's actually a Japan manufacture car and it based on Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34), but you said it based on Dodge Viper and the picture is wrong. Well, I hope there's nothing wrong again ThanksBundi2408 06:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sorting my userpage out - how did you do it? --Jjbest 19:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) in between two sections. Oh and your welcome, I try to help when I can :)|date=19:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC)}} hmm... but my contributions seem to be worthy, misc stuff about the cars, such as the Spirit when i was talking about how it's an old car and it has an old siren but its secondary siren is a modern one. am i doing something wrong? RadPig94 23:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC)RadPig94 thx but what do you mean grammatically incorrect? i would like... i would like to join the burnout clan, i have a ps3. so how do i sign up?RadPig94 02:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ok... ok i made my mark in clan request, do you have control of the clan to add me? RadPig94 22:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) nifty thanks RadPig94 22:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) leave... am i supposed to let you know when i'll be gone for an extended time? if so, i'll be gone for awhile just before my summer break and will be for an unknown exact time.RadPig94 22:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) whats is this 'blog' you speak of? RadPig94 02:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Coming with first message and with new template. new article well i made my first article... turned out crappy imo RadPig94 07:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Techyes copypasting my sig User:StupidOctopus I'm trying to get rid of that personal info on my userpage, StupidOctopus. I know I'm on another account, but I don't remember the info to that one. You can send me a message on Xbox Live (StupidOctopus) for proof, but I'd like it if it was put back the way I edited it. did 6x barrel rolls at the super jump in the construction site on the island in the toy 88 and 5x barrell roll at the super jump on read lane in the toy wtr...